Once Upon a Rainy day
by BlueFuzzyNerd
Summary: What evil plot has The Evil Queen got involving twins? Read and find out! These are my characters for now but more may come into play later
1. Chapter 1

I own Maggie and Edmund but I own nothing else. I am very new to the whole writing thing and especially to fanfiction. So I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1

The twins were walking in a part of the woods that they had barely traveled before. They only ever traveled there when local farmers were noticing some of their crops and some of their food was starting to disappear.

The woods were warm, but they both knew that that would not last. By nightfall the temperature would be too cold to sleep under the stars. And the sky looked iffy, Edmund thought that it would most likely rain that night.

"Where are we going?" Maggie said

. "I am not yet sure. I was thinking that we would head north and hope for some sort of cave along our travels. Or better yet a barn or a shed with a fireplace." He stated with a hopeful emphasis on the last phrase.

"Brother, you are being too hopeful. Besides you know we can't use someone's fireplace without getting caught. They would see our smoke."

"One can dream can't they?"

The twins both had sandy colored blond hair. Maggie preferred to wear her short but they hadn't gotten their hair cut in a while so her hair was long and in two braids, messy from not fixing it in so long. She wore a red dress that was patched up as best a 14 year old could do for never being taught properly. There was a white, or rather once white, apron that she wore over the red dress.

Edmund wore an off white long sleeve shirt with light brown slacks, he had a vest that he wore over his shirt but it was not for warmth. He wore it because it reminded him of one his mother had made them before she had passed away.

"It's getting late. The light is going to start fading soon." Maggie stated.

"I know, as soon as it gets dark we'll stop where we are. We will just have to try to stay warm as best we can. Maybe we will be lucky and it won't rain tonight.

That night it rained harder than it had in a very long time. The twins were so cold they huddled together for warmth but it was hardly enough to keep them warm. Not warm enough to sleep comfortably anyway.

They thought they were all alone in the world, but The Evil Queen had other plans. The queen was watching them. How peaceful they looked when they were asleep. She often wondered what her life would have been like had Snow White never become a part of it. She may have gotten to spend life with her beloved Daniel. And then maybe they would have kids of their own. But that can never happen. Not now and this little girl would be perfect for the queens plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Evil Queen was sitting at her desk, plotting her revenge on Snow White. _Why couldn't she have just minded her own business? Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? I could have run away with my beloved if she had._

She could not think of the past now, however. She needed to keep her focus on the present and the future. She needed to set her plan into motion...today.

"Guard!" she shouted down the hallway.

"Yes your Majesty?" the guard said very officially.

"I need you and your men to go find someone for me." The queen stepped away from the mirror so that the guard could see who he was to be retrieving.

_A little girl!_ The guard was appalled; he knew the queen was evil but this much even for her. If she thinks I am going to kill that little girl for her she is insane and I would rather die than do that.

"I need you to retrieve the girl but I need her alive." The queen said heartlessly.

"Yes ma'am" said the guard and with that he was off. Off to go find a girl in the forest. Sometimes he couldn't decide whether the pay was worth the things he was told to do by the queen.

The rain had finally stopped the twins were soaked to the bone. Edmund was worried about his sister had covered him for a majority of the night, he had started having more of his nightmares and she had tried to calm him down. It worked but now she was much wetter and much colder than he was he needed to find dry wood and shelter fast so that he could warm her up. She had to be worse off than he because he already felt in full effect the toll of sleeping in the rain all night.

"I am sure there are some caves not too far from here. They are at most an hour's walk from here. Are you up for it?" Edmund asked his sister.

"Yes I'll make it. I wish you wouldn't worry all the time." She replied sounding more perky than he thought she would have.

They walked for about an hour when they finally found a cave to stay in. It was suitable too they'd be able to stay here for a while as long as they could find a food and water source.

* a few hours later*

"I need to figure out exactly what part of the forest we are at. I would hate to have the misfortune of running into unpleasant company." Edmund said staring off into space.

"What kind of unpleasant company, brother?"

"The kind that killed our Mother and Nana." He said remembering the last moment he spent with his Nana.  
They were in the kitchen of their small villager home. Edmund had been out all day, he was supposed to be eating his supper but he was too focused upon writing a letter to a village girl that he liked very much, He was far too focused on that to notice that his Nana, who had been administering her medications, had gone rigid and unfocused. He realized too late that she was having a stroke. But it was no normal stroke. He knew that it was revenge...Revenge for not paying enough to the Dark One.

Edmund always thought, though he never told a soul, that it was his fault she passed. If he hadn't been so focused up his letter to the girl maybe he would have noticed soon enough to have saved her. He never even told Maggie he felt this way. He hadn't even told his Mother whom he told everything. He knew what they would say. They would tell him that there was nothing to have been done.

He shook his head trying to send away the terrible memory and thought. He tried to think of instead the good times he spent with her.

"You're thinking of her again aren't you?"

"So what if I am? It's been so long but it still feels as if she could still come and find us. Save us. Someday when I am old enough I will fight against the Dark One and make him pay for what he has done. Not just to us but to everyone he has ever harmed."

"And how do you suppose you'll do that? We are street rats and you barely have magical ability-"

"I don't need magic to fight him! I have a sword and I am very brave!" He said effectively cutting her off.

"I hardly think that bravery and a sword wielded by a 14 year old orphan has a chance against Rumpelstiltskin! Revenge has no place in anyone's heart, Edmund!" She said on her feet by now. She loved her brother too much to lose him to death as she had already lost too many.

They sat in silence for what seemed forever. Nothing but the distant animal sounds and the crackle of the small fire they had managed to start. Until they both heard something. Something that sounded an awful lot like people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The twins practically stopped breathing, they stood perfectly still trying to hear again what they thought they'd heard.

*snap* There it was again. Maggie looked back at Edmund to find him looking right back at her with the same look on his face that she had on hers. A face that said _Who else is out here? Who in their right minds would be traveling this path?_ They would soon find out, they quickly got prepared as best they could. The two children knew all too well to be prepared for the worst because other people had never been known to be the nicest of creatures.

The sounds of footsteps were getting closer. Edmund held his sword in ready position and Maggie had her daggers ready to fight. The attackers had the advantage here because they were in a cave and with any luck the people would just leave without even bothering them but they knew that of course that would never happen.

"Halt!" Came a loud voice just outside the opening of the cave.

"We are guards of the Queen. Come out quietly. Nobody wishes for a fight with you girl." The head guard said. The Queen had told him that the girl was dangerous and not to be trusted.

"Don't go!" Edmund whispered to his sister. She knew he would say that and she was glad he did because she wasn't sure she would have been able to move.

"Last change! Or we are coming in!" Said a second guard in a very gruff voice, the second guard sounded mean and heartless.

*No response*

"We are coming in!" The second guard yelled in. And right he was they came pouring into the cave. There had to be at least a dozen of the Queen's guardsmen, The Evil Queen that is. Maggie had no idea why the Queen would want her….especially without her twin brother?

The twins were scared and their fight or flight instincts kicked in and they tried to run passed the guards but they were too fast. Two of them ganged up on Maggie and grabbed her. She tried to fight it but the guard was too strong. Edmund saw them taking his sister so he charged at them. He was fighting one of the men, he had even managed to fend one off then another one came at him and slashed Edmund's left arm but he kept fighting he had to save his sister. He was in sword fight with one of the guards as they were running away with his sister and the guard gained control of his sword in one swift movement he also pushed Edmund hard into the cave wall. He was knocked out on impact and the guards got away with Maggie.

*Hours later in The Evil Queen's dungeons*

The ground was strewn with hay and the walls were cold and moist. There was limited light in the cell that Maggie was held in. The only light was far down the corridor and through a small window up near the ceiling. Maggie sat there wondering why she had been taken. Why just her and not both of them. _I wish they had taken us both….Edmund is always the one with the clever plans…..but if he were here he would still be just as trapped as I am._

The sound of footsteps broke her concentration. It was the Evil Queen. The Queen was dressed in black as the little girl had heard she did. But she looked beautiful despite that. She could have been a very wonderful, beautiful woman, but not now. Now she was positively evil and Maggie wondered why.

"By now you are probably wondering why I have you here." The Queen said in a voice that was hard yet compassionate, if that was possible.

"Y-yes." Maggie sputtered out.

"There is no reason for you to fear me dear. I do not wish to harm you. You are simply going to bring me my real target." Said the Queen with a wicked grin.

"And who would that be?" Maggie asked

"Snow White."


End file.
